


to the end

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knows Fred is ready to fight. So is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the end

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 August Rush, photo of Fred and Gunn

Fred stands stock still, hands clenched into fists at her side. Gunn barely glances in her direction but that glance tells him that she's ready for this, ready to fight this week's monsters that are here to threaten their home, their family. 

People see her, think she's this frail little flower, that she's weak. It almost makes him want to laugh because they have no idea who she is.

But he does. 

He does and it's only one of the many reasons why he loves her.

Why he's proud to stand and fight with her to the end, and beyond. 


End file.
